Vehicles, includes automobiles and motorcycles, are powered by fossil fuels, such as gasoline and diesel. The natural resources of the fossil fuel are limited in the Earth. Apparently, continuous increase of the price of the fossil fuel is unavoidable. In other words, the world is now in a high fuel price era. Further, using the fossil fuel to power an automobile requires combustion of the fossil fuel, which, no matter the combustion is completed or not, causes pollution to the atmosphere. Thus, all the countries around the world are devoted to the development of environment-conservative vehicles.
To reduce the impact caused by the high fuel price and also to reduce the pollution caused by combusting the fossil fuel, using substitute energies to operate the automobile is a major issue for the development of the environment-conservative vehicles.
A variety of substitute energies are available today, and among these substitute energies, electricity is the one that best suits the needs of human society. Thus, electrical vehicles are developed and manufactured. The electrical vehicle is operated by providing a battery system in the vehicle and the battery system supplies electricity to a driving device of the vehicle for generating a driving force. However, the state-of-art vehicle battery does not have a sufficient cruising distance for the vehicle and has to be constantly recharged, which can be done by means of for example a wind power generation device or a solar power generation device, to maintain continuous operation of the electrical vehicle.
Due to the fact that various power generation devices are now available, the present invention is aimed to provide a technique that allows an automobile to be connected to various power sources, such as a solar power generation device and a wind power generation device, or pubic utility system or a power charging station, to ensure continuous supply of power and avoid interruption of power supply during the operation of the automobile.